


It Was Just A Game...

by Mbug98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbug98/pseuds/Mbug98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a game, so how could i turn out so bad? How could Zack regret so much by picking up what seemd to be a simple game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Game...

A young boy rolled around on his bed, nightmares haunting him, whimpering slightly as he did so. Nightmares had been haunting him from a very young age, but there was a specific nightmare he’d been having as of late, a recurring one. He first “woke” up in an odd, dark room. It was a dark shade of purple. He suddenly realized, his clothing was the same shade in the chest, pants and sleeve areas.  
He grumbled, playing slightly with the puffed light purple shoulders. That would get annoying quick. As he ran his fingers over the light purple cloth, he concluded on one thing; this was definitely one of his oddest dreams. His head snapped up as the banging on the door began.  
He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, his forest green eyes growing wide behind his glasses as fear finally set in. There was always something waiting for him. Some type of monster, waiting to kill. He wasn’t sure if that was exactly how his dreams ended as he always woke up right before the horror terror got to him. He stepped back, only for the door to fly open a moment later, revealing the source of the banging. They were large, completely black humanoid creatures with bright, blank white eyes. They resembled chess pieces and they wore clothes strikingly similar to his own.  
He began to run, vaulting out of the window, not realizing that his window was high up, or that he could fly for that matter, so he effectively scared himself before his body caught on, catching him just inches above the ground before setting him down gently on feet.  
He’d been running through a strange, deep purple world every night since then.  
The blond boy continued to toss and turn on his bed, eventually falling off and letting out a very “manly” scream. He groaned, deciding that it would most likely be best to just stay on the floor for a while, waiting for his heart rate and breathing to calm down. What a great way to start the day, right? He slowly stood up, untangling his long, skinny arms and legs from the blanket.  
He stood up straight and rubbed his forehead, grabbing his glasses with the other and sliding them on. He looked at the calendar across the room while sitting on his bed. A certain date was circled in thick red ink, February 16th: a certain Zack Hagea’s birthday and the present date. He sighed, looking around his room, a rather plain space with blank white walls and beige flooring. No posters hung on the walls and no little knickknacks on shelves or on his desk like the ones that everyone else he knew seemed to have. He found them as distractions, variables that if added, someone could easily change. However, there was one exception to this rule he had created for himself.  
He had a poster of John Travolta from Grease on the back of his door, having put it there for his internet friend who happened to love said actor, but he lacked any other decorations. He sat tucked away on one corner of his bed. The bed, resting in the corner of the room, had plain white sheets and a red blanket that, while usually rested over his mattress, both lay on the floor tangled together. That was the fifth time this week alone that he’d fallen out of bed due to his nightmares, not to mention this month.  
Looking back around his room, he saw his dresser, lying across the room beside the only window, along with a bookshelf filled with scientific textbooks on the other side of the window, a desk beside his closet, and a simple nightstand at the head of his bed. After a moment, he finally shifted his focus to an incessant beeping sound, noticing that it was his laptop going crazy with alerts. He sighed and stood, praying that Casi, otherwise known as RS, hadn’t hacked into his webcam again. She was smart. Very smart. Sure, he’d taught her how to do a lot of electronic things, such as how to hack into people’s webcams and such, and math but it was what she took from it, how fast she learned it, and how she applied it, was what amazed him. Amazed him in more ways than one. Even now, as he thought about her, he felt warmth rise to his cheeks and knew that soon they’d be tinged pink.  
He slid into his seat, sending a quick prayer once again that his webcam remained un-hacked, seeing as he was currently only in a pair of black boxers. Pesterchum had opened a window, minimized but still opened. It seemed like Ms. Anta was trying to contact him.  
\---righteousShooter [RS] began pestering mathematicalOmega [MO] at 6:00 ---  
RS: zack!  
RS: zaaack!  
RS: zack wake up!  
RS: zack >-  
MO: You’ve been pestering me for the past 4 hours?  
MO: Rather, 3 hours and 59 minutes  
RS: yes!  
RS: you know for someone so obsessive and exact you sleep in fairly late  
MO: I like to sleep.  
MO: But that’s beside the point, what is it you need?  
RS: happy birthday!  
MO: Is that all?  
RS: yeah  
RS: SR wants to talk to you  
RS: what’d you do this time?  
MO: What do you mean?   
RS: i mean that they’re really mad at you!  
RS: what’d you do to make them like that?  
MO: I will have to talk to them when they come online.  
MO: For now, I have to prepare for the day.  
MO: Goodbye for a minute or two, Casi.  
RS: bye zack!  
\---righteousShooter [RS] ceased pestering mathematicalOmega [MO] at 10:29---  
Zack slipped away from his chair, crossing the carpeted floor to his dresser and pulling some clothes free. He sighed, turning and heading for the bathroom and, more importantly, the shower as he ran a hand through his hair. After a couple minutes he was under warm water, his green eyes shutting gently. His mind wandered to the events of the day that his sister probably had planned out for him and then to why in the world SR would be mad at him. Well, why they’d be mad currently.  
He and SR had always been at each other’s, his ideas on art, being that it was useless and a waste of time, got them very mad, very fast. But he hadn’t poked fun at their hobby in quite some time so nothing added up. He sighed again, moving to wash himself. His thoughts turned to the game that he had ordered some time back. It was supposed to come in right about now and he’d promised his friends, who already had their copies, that as soon as he’d received his that they’d all play together. It was amazing how close they all were, given that they all lived so far apart.  
Stepping out, Zack shook his head a bit to get rid of some water before drying himself off and dressing. He could hear his laptop freaking out in his room again, sending him alert after alert. He snatched his glasses from the counter and stepped out into his room, slipping into the hallway and then his room. Taking a seat once more, he opened up the chat that was flashing at him.  
\---sharpenedRapier [SR] began pestering mathematicalOmega [MO] at 11:20---  
SR: ZACK  
SR: ZACK I SWEAR TO GOD  
SR: IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW  
SR: I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL HURT YOU  
MO: What did I do this time?  
SR: Trying to play dumb huh  
SR: I bet you think you’re so funny  
SR: Don’t you  
MO: I don’t understand.  
MO: What is it I’ve done?  
SR: Thanks to you  
SR: I can’t open any of my art files  
MO: That wasn’t me, I can assure you that.  
MO: As useless as you hobby is, I wouldn’t go that far.  
MO: That’s just cruel.  
SR: And why should I believe you  
MO: Because I don’t lie.  
SR: Good point  
SR: But who did this  
SR: You’re the only one I can think of who’s capable to do it  
MO: It wasn’t me, I swear.  
SR: You better be telling the truth  
SR: Or I will force you to get into art.  
MO: You wouldn’t dare.  
SR: You know I would  
MO: Fine, fine.  
MO: But in the end you’ll just see that I’ve kept my word.  
SR: Because you’re a man of your word.  
MO: I am.  
MO: You’ve already received your copy of the game, right?  
SR: Yeah  
SR: But my brother’s grounded me from electronics  
SR: I’m not even supposed to be on right now  
MO: Oh really?  
SR: Yeah  
SR: But I’m downloading the game right now anyway  
MO: Such a rebel.  
SR: I know  
SR: Has OM gotten on yet?  
MO: Not that I know of.  
MO: Have you spoken with him yet?  
SR: Not yet  
SR: Though he should be on soon  
SR: It’s nearly 2 where he is right  
MO: I believe so, maybe even 3.  
MO: I’ll ask him when I see him on.  
MO: I have to go for now or my sister might get impatient and come looking for me.  
SR: Alright  
SR: Talk to you later  
\---mathematicalOmega [MO] ceased pestering sharpenedRapier [SR] at 11:31---  
Zack once again stood, walking out of his room and to the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen he found his sister, whom he just referred to as Sister, in front of the stove cooking him a birthday breakfast. He loved his sister and looked up to her. She’d put her whole life on hold when their parents had died when she was eighteen, taking in the little 4-year-old boy and raised him the best she could. He’d do almost anything for her, and she did anything for him with little to no hesitation. She rarely let him see how frustrated and upset she could get at times, or how tired she may feel. There were times where her strong form would fall and he was the only one there to comfort her. It was just the two of them.  
She turned and smiled at him as he walked in, gesturing for him to take a seat at the table. As soon as he did he found Sister carrying over a plate of food for him, a gentle kiss placed on the top of his head as it was set in from of him. “Happy birthday, little brother.” He smiled, a special kind just for his sister; wide and bright.  
“Thanks. Did my package come yet?” He started to eat, Sister nodding as she made her own plate and sat beside him.  
“Yeah, it's on the coffee table.” She gestured behind them, towards the living room. He nodded, his attention drawn to Sister’s hand as it reached forward, pulling the front of his shirt back a little. On the front was a picture resembling a graph, the bars alternating forest green and bright red; his and Casi’s chat colors.  
“Did you get a new shirt?” He could feel Sister’s warm, brown eyes on him, watching him with curiosity.  
“Yeah, I ordered it online, remember? I asked you about it and it came in while you were out one day.” He looked at her, meeting her eyes. It was the truth, given that he never lied. She nodded, turning back to her breakfast, a silence falling as the siblings finished it off.  
Zack stood before Sister could, taking his plate to the sink and starting to wash it off. Sister stood behind him, setting the plate on the counter beside him.  
“I’m super tired, do you mind cleaning up?” She asked, leaning beside on the counter the plate.  
He shook his head, turning it to see her walk out. She worked a lot at night, so he was more than happy to help her out during the day when she needed it. As soon as the dishes lay in the sink drying, he took to the living room and retrieved his package. He spotted a gift sitting to the side of it, wrapped in gift wrap and covered in beakers and graduated cylinders. Cute. He shrugged slightly, picking it up and returning up the stairs and to his room.  
He set the wrapped gift on his bed, sitting at his desk as he took his scissors and opened up the package. Inside were two paper envelopes with an emblem of a green house on the front. Sburb. Along with what seemed to be two copies. He scooted closer to his laptop, pulling out the envelopes- one for the client version of the game and one for the server version- and popped open the cd-rom. He open the client disk’s packaging, pulling the disk free and popping it in, letting the tray slide closed as he opened a chat with Casi again, OM having not logged yet.  
\--- mathematicalOmega [MO] began pestering righteousShooter [RS] at 12:42 ---  
MO: I got the game, I’m starting to download the client version.   
RS: sweet!  
RS: i’ve got both on my computer already  
RS: i’ll connect to you with my server version when your client downloads  
MO: Sounds good. Who should I connect to when the get the server version installed?  
RS: i’d say SR since they’ve got theirs installed and OM hasn’t gotten on yet  
MO: You’ve already got yours installed?  
RS: yup  
RS: this game moves fast  
MO: I’ll say, mine just finished.   
RS: i’ll get connected to you then!  
RS: talk to you again in a bit  
Zack chuckled softly, looking to see that OM had finally logged in. He scooted his chat with Casi to the side and started a new chat with him.  
\---mathematicalOmega [MO] began pestering overratedMan [OM] at 12:44---  
MO: OM, have you received your copy of the game yet?  
OM: yes and no  
MO: Pardon?  
OM: yes its here in my house  
OM: no i dont have it in my hands at the moment  
OM: my dads hidden it  
OM: like he does with everything  
MO: Ah, I see now.  
OM: yeah  
OM: so when i find it ill connect to someone  
OM: who though  
MO: Connect to Casi. I’ll connect to SR and they’ll connect to you.  
OM: gotcha  
OM: why do they insist on being called that  
MO: SR?  
OM: yeah  
MO: Privacy reasons. I suppose we’ll learn who they really are at some point though.  
OM: yeah thats gonna probably become important soon  
MO: How about you go back to finding your copy and we’ll talk later?  
OM: sounds good ill talk to you later  
\---overratedMan [OM] ceased pestering mathematicalOmega [MO] at 12:52---  
Zack leaned back before abruptly jumping up from his seat as a book seemingly appeared over his head and smacked square onto it. He blinked, looking at the book and bending to pick it up. He swore that it had been on the bookshelf on the other side of the room. He turned to go put it away before screaming and toppling backwards as he found the source of the seemingly magically appearing book; a floating green cursor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my wonderful beta readers and my friends that have dealt with me suddenly making all these characters and suddenly obessing over them, specifically a cute red text girl, for approximately three years. I hope you enjoyed my story and hopefully I'll have chapters coming out sooner than it took for me to write this first one!


End file.
